Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an engine control device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-161593 includes an engine drive mode employing the power of an engine, an EV drive mode employing the power of a motor or a generator, and a hybrid drive mode employing the power of both the engine and the motor or generator. When conditions to stop the EV drive mode are met, the engine noise is increased by increasing the number of engine revolutions, and the driver is prompted to perform a switching operation between the engine drive mode and the hybrid drive mode.
However, in vehicles including an engine, when the previous travelling duration was short and the external temperature is below freezing point, and so on, there is a possibility that condensed water remaining inside an exhaust pipe freezes. Under such circumstances in which the inside of the exhaust pipe freezes, it is necessary to increase the number of engine revolutions in order to discharge the condensed water and melt the ice inside the exhaust pipe. However, there is room for improvement in JP-A No. 2006-161593, since the timing is different to the stopping conditions of the EV mode.